wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Miasto pływające/12
| autor=Juliusz Verne | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział XII | poprzedni=Rozdział XI | następny=Rozdział XIII | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria: XII. Nazajutrz 31 marca była niedziela. Jak też ten dzień przejdzie na okręcie? Czy to będzie niedziela angielska lub amerykańska, która zamyka tapstaps — szynki. i barsbars — kratki w izbach sądowych. w czasie nabożeństwa, która wstrzymuje nóż rzeźnika nad głową ofiary, łopatę piekarza na brzegu pieca, która zawiesza wszelkie sprawy, przygasza ogniska huty a zwalnia dym w fabrykach, która zamyka sklepy, otwiera kościoły i hamuje ruch pociągów na drogach żelaznych, zupełnie przeciwnie jak robią we Francyi? Tak jest, tak być miało, a przynajmniéj podobnie. A naprzód dla zachowania święta, lubo pogoda była prześliczna i wiatr sprzyjający, kapitan nie kazał rozwieszać żagli. Byliby zyskali kilka węzłów, lecz to byłoby „improperimproper — niestosowny.”. Cieszyłem się bardzo, że dozwolono kołom i linii śrubowéj odbywać swe obroty powszednie, codzienne. A kiedy się pytałem o powód takiéj tolerancyi jednego zapalonego purytanina ze statku: — Panie — odrzekł mi poważnie, trzeba szanować to, co pochodzi wprost od Boga. Wiatr jest w jego ręku, a para w rękach ludzkich! Oczywiście musiałem się zadowolnić jego zdaniem i przypatrywałem się temu, co się działo na okręcie. Cała służba okrętowa, była w całéj paradzie i ubrana nadzwyczaj czysto. Nie zadziwiono by mię wcale, mówiąc że palacze pracują w czarnych ubraniach. Oficerowie i inżynierowie mieli na sobie najparadniejsze uniformy ze złotemi guzikami. Trzewiki połyskiwały blaskiem brytańskim, i rewalizowały z natężonem promieniowaniem kaszkietów ceratowych. Wszyscy ci tędzy ludzie ubrani i uczesani, wyglądali jakby wyszli z pudełka. Kapitan i jego podkomendny dawali przykład, w rękawiczkach świeżych, zapięci po wojskowemu, błyszczący i wyperfumowani, przechadzali się po pokładzie, czekając godziny nabożeństwa. Morze było wspaniałe i jaśniało pod pierwszemi promieniami wiosny. Nie było widać żadnego żagla. Great-Eastern sam jeden zajmował punkt matematyczny wśród tego obszernego horyzontu. O godzinie dziesiątéj dał się słyszeć dzwon bijący wolno i w regularnych przestankach. Dzwonił nim sternik w paradnem ubraniu i wydobywał z tego dzwonu jakieś tony religijne, a nie owe dźwięki metaliczne, któremi towarzyszył gwizdawce kotłów, kiedy parostatek płynął wśród mgły. Mimowolnie szukało się wzrokiem dzwonu parafijalnego zwołującego na mszę. W téj chwili liczne grupy pokazały się we drzwiach z tyłu i z przodu okrętu. Mężczyzni, kobiety i dzieci ubrali się starannie z powodu téj okoliczności. Bulwary w krótce się zapełniły. Przechadzający zamieniali z sobą skromne ukłony. Każden trzymał w ręku książkę do nabożeństwa, a wszyscy oczekiwali ostatniego uderzenia dzwonu oznajmującego rozpoczęcie modłów. Widziałem wówczas niesione stosy biblij, nałożonych na blacie, który służył zwykle do roznoszenia potraw. Biblije te rozstawione zostały po stolach kaplicy. Kaplica była to duża sala jadalna z przodu okrętu, która zewnętrznie przez swoję długość i regularność przypominała pałac Ministerstwa Finansów na ulicy Rivoli. Wszedłem. Wiernych siedzących przy stołach była wielka liczba. Głęboka cisza panowała wśród zebranych. Oficerowie zajmowali część przednią kaplicy: Pomiędzy niemi przewodził kapitan Anderson jak pastor. Mój przyjaciel Dean Pitferge usiadł obok mnie. Małe jego przenikliwe oczy biegały po tem całem zebraniu. Domyślam się, że on tam był więcej z ciekawości jak z nabożeństwa. O w pół do jedenastej kapitan wstał i rozpoczął modlitwy. Czytał po angielsku jeden rozdział ze starego testamentu, wyjęty z drugiej księgi Mojżeszowéj. Po każdem wierszu obecni mruczeli wiersz następny. Słychać było wyraźnie, jak ostry sopran dzieci i mezzo-sopran kobiet, oddzielał się od barytonu mężczyzn. Ta rozmowa biblijna trwała blizko pół godziny. Ceremonija ta bardzo skromna a zarazem bardzo podniosła, dokonywała się z prawdziwie purytańską powagą; a kapitan Anderson sprawujący obowiązek pastora na okręcie, wśród tego bez granicznego oceanu i mówiący do tego tłumu zawieszonego nad przepaścią, miał prawo do szacunku nawet u najbardziej obojętnych. Gdyby się nabożeństwo ograniczyło było na czytaniu, byłoby dobrze, lecz po kapitanie wystąpił kaznodzieja, który nie mógł przenieść na sobie, żeby nie wnieść namiętności i gwałtowności tam, gdzie powinna panować tolerancyja i zebranie ducha. Był to wielebny, o którym już wzmiankowaliśmy, ów mały człowiek ruchliwy, ów intrygant Yankee, jeden z owych mistrzów których wpływ jest tak wielki w stanach Nowej Anglii. Miał już kazanie przygotowane, a że się dobra nadarzyła sposobność, chciał je zużytkować. Kochany Yorick czyżby nie tak samo postąpił? Spojrzałem na doktora Pitferge'a. Doktór Pitferge ani mrugnął, wydawał się przysposobionym do zniesienia zapału kaznodziei. Ten zaś zapiął poważnie swój czarny surdut, położył kapelusz jedwabny na stole, wyciągnął chustkę, którą lekko dotknął ust i obejmując zebranych kolistem spojrzeniem: „Na początku rzekł, Bóg stworzył Amerykę w przeciągu sześciu dni, siódmego odpoczął.” Ledwie to posłyszałem byłem, już u drzwi. ----